leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion Mastery
Champion Mastery is a new progression system which tracks a player's aptitude and experience with each champion. At the end of every game, players receive a grade which scores their performance in comparison to the whole player base in that respective champion and position combination. These grades then translate into a point score which accumulates over time, eventually unlocking new Champion Mastery tiers and rewards as the player advances through the system. The system is currently in testing on the PBE server and a release date has yet to be announced. How the System works Grades Every game you play with a champion, you will earn a grade based on how well you performed in comparison to all other players in your region that have played your champion-position combination (i.e., Vel'Koz bottom lane will only be compared to other Vel'Koz bottom lane players), with S+ only being awarded to the highest percentile of players. How you're graded These grades are not persistent and only represent how well you performed in that specific game. However, a higher grade is worth more points towards your mastery of that particular champion. Notes: *Grades can only be viewed by yourself. Teammates and 3rd party websites cannot access them. Visibility of Grades [1, 2] * Grades are opt-in. They are only shown if you hover over the point score. Opt-in Grades * While you are graded versus all players in your region, the grading system is not influenced by your matchmaking rating (MMR). There is nothing to stop a Silver 2 from being the best Lissandra-Mid player in the region - should they consistently score S+ for their games. Grades =/= MMR *Performance uses a mix of core game metrics that Riot is confident cannot be abused through means such as AFK farming or spam warding. Grades shouldn't be abusable * Riot will not reveal the exact factors that determine grading to prevent players from attempting to game the system. Grade metrics will not be revealed to the player base Champion Mastery Champion Mastery is currently divided into 5 tiers with Tier 5 being the highest, although there are plans to add two more tiers in the near future. To progress through the tiers, you need to play games on your champion and earn mastery points, with a current projection of 15-30 games to reach Tier 5. 15-30 games The amount of mastery points earned is displayed as a circular progress bar around your grade in the post-game screen. While a higher grade is worth more mastery points, the amount of mastery points gained is also influenced by team performance and party size (premade bonus). $${\rm Champion \ Mastery \ Gain} = {\rm Individual \ Contribution} + {\rm Team \ Performance} + {\rm Party \ Bonus}$$ Team performance is affected by whether or not your team wins. Players can track their progress with each champion outside the post-game screen in the Champion section of their profile. Furthermore, the three champions with the highest point score are displayed prominently on the profile landing page, next to your ranked standings. "Unplayed" is considered separate from Tier 1. After playing a single game, players immediately enter Tier 1 and start their progress towards Tier 2. Mastery points can be earned beyond the maximum tier. The total is displayed below the champion portrait on the profile screen together with the Tier 5 crest. Earning points beyond the maximum tier The following describes the amount of Champion Mastery points required to go from one tier to the next: CP requirements for reaching the next tier Rewards There are 5 ranks of Champion Mastery currently obtainable. You will earn the following crests and their associated rewards as you accumulate Champion Mastery points: Champion mastery tier 1.png|Tier 1 Champion mastery tier 2.png|Tier 2 Champion mastery tier 3.png|Tier 3 Champion mastery tier 4.png|Tier 4 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom Emote, Announcement Banner Champion mastery tier 5.png|Tier 5 - Loading Screen Badge, Custom Emote, Announcement Banner Development Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 Champ Mastery None.png|No rank Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 Rollout Riot is kicking off the rollout with a PBE stint from 3/11. If all goes well, a couple of weeks later they will then launch a beta in a single region, focusing on Summoner’s Rift normal queues to make sure the feature’s stable for expanded use. Riot will read through player feedback and keep them updated with their progress. Eligibility All summoners who’ve hit level five or higher will be eligible for Mastery points. However, at launch, it’ll only support normal games on Summoner’s Rift (Blind Pick, Draft, Teambuilder). Champion Mastery initially launches in Summoner's Rift Normal. The applicability of the system towards Co-op vs. AI, ARAM and Dominion has yet to be determined. Activation on Co-op vs. AI, ARAM and Dominion uncertain Summoner’s Rift Ranked queues will be supported at a later date. The Future This is just the beginning for Champion Mastery. As the system matures, Riot will unlock extra tiers and rewards as they build on the program! Trivia * Champion Mastery Guide by Riot Support * Mastery points and tiers cannot be lost. Champion Mastery cannot be lost I.a., mastery does not decay. No Decay Furthermore, mastery tiers will also not reset, e.g., when a champion is reworked. Reworks do not influence Champion Mastery. * Champion Mastery rewards will not be awarded retroactively. Hence, games played prior to the system's launch will not count. Previous games will not count. * Tier 6 (Magenta Diamond) and Tier 7 (Cyan Hexagon) already appear in the files. However, they have yet to be activated. Hence, the highest achievable tier is currently Tier 5 (Red Triangle). * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. It's only visible to your team. Emote only visible to allies * Free to play champions can be leveled up to Tier 4. After that, they will stop accruing points until the champion is unlocked. Interaction with free to play champions * Visibility of Champion Mastery to other players: Visibility to other players ** Profile Page: *** Top three champions *** 8 champions in progress *** Mastery Score: Total of Mastery Tiers unlocked ** Tier 4 / 5: The Loading Screen Badge and Ingame Emote show in all queues. Loading Screen Badge & Ingame Emote visible in all queues The latter only if the player chooses to display it by pressing the associated key binding. References Category:Champions Category:Summoner